hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018-19 Aegean Sea Hurricane Season (Active)
Predictions The TACAHO (Turkish Administrative Cyclone and Hurricane Outlook) predicted there to be eleven Named Storms, six Hurricanes, and one Major Hurricane. The GHC (Greek Hurricane Center) predicted there to be sixteen Named Storms(a record for this basin), nine Hurricanes, and four Major Hurricanes. The MCAAOS(Mediterranean Cyclone Advisory and Outlook Station) predicted fourteen Named Storms, seven Hurricanes, and three Major Hurricanes to form this season. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/2018 till:31/05/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:27/09/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/10/2018 till:04/10/2018 color:TS text: Adile (SS) from:10/10/2018 till:12/10/2018 color:TD text: 02AE from:11/10/2018 till:15/10/2018 color:C1 text: Bilal from:16/10/2018 till:21/10/2018 color:C1 text: Canan bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September 2018 from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October 2018 from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November 2018 from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December 2018 from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:January 2019 from:01/02/2019 till:01/03/2019 text:February 2019 from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March 2019 from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April 2019 from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May 2019 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Outlook Tropical Weather Outlook 18:00 OCT 21 0:00=MCAAOS,TACAHO 6:00=MCAAOS,GHC 12:00=MCAAOS,TACAHO 18:00=MCAAOS,GHC Forecaster: MCAAOS and GHC Advisories NO ADVISORIES AT THE MOMENT Storms Subtropical Storm Adile Main Article: Subtropical Storm Adile (2018-19) Subtropical Storm Adile was first noticed on September 29 over the Sea of Crete. It strengthened, and within the next 24 hours, it became a Tropical Depression. The Depression moved very slow and caused some area of Turkey to see over 3 inches of rain. Minimal damages occured in Chios Island, and on October 3, it got to its peak of 45 mph, 55 mph gusts, and 1006 mbars. As a Subtropical Storm, many locations in the Edremit areas were put in a flash flood warning or Tropical Storm Watch. It quickly weakened, and at 18:00 on October 4, the storm became a low. The damages were moderate and there were 2 deaths. There were floods across the bay, and in some places there were up to 8 inches of rain. It lasted 4 days and peaked at Tropical Storm Force Winds and a pressure of 1006 mbars. Tropical Depression 02AE Main Article: Tropical Depression 02AE (2018-19) Tropical Depression 02AE stated when a low pressure area moved off the northwest coast of Egypt and headed into the Aegean Sea Basin. It started off as a unorganized, weak group of thunderstorms, but gradually gained intensity and started developing tropical cyclonic effects. Once about 30 miles south of Agios, Greece, it was named a Tropical Depression. Although deemed a Tropical Depression, conditions weren't great for the storm. Moving over a large, warm body of water, with little wind sheer is what a storm needs to gain strenghth. But, when it is over a small, cold body of water with high wind sheer, the storm has little chance of intensification. It was moving quickly and on the next day hit it peak. With 35 mph winds, 50 mph gusts, and 1005 mbars, it slammed into Adamantis and the sorounding islands. The next day, hence being over land, it became post tropical and later that day dissapted. No major damges nor flooding was reported. There were rough seas for some ships that were out in the Sea of Crete when the storm hit. Overall, minimal damages occured however, there was 1 death reported. Hurricane Bilal Main Article: Hurricane Bilal (2018-19) On October 5, the MCAAOS (Mediterranean Cyclone Advisory and Outlook Station) began to monitor a broad area of low pressure that was in the Red Sea and caused heavy thunderstorms to the Western Arabian Peninsula and Northeast Africa. It moved northword and was soon over some of the world warmest waters at the time. This caused rapid strenghthening and started to form an eye and spiral bands. Over the next few days. it moved over land which caused flooding, high surf, and fast winds in Northeast Egypt. Luckily there was only one casuality after the floods in Egypt. After moving over land for a while, it finnaly got to the Mediterranean Sea and tracked northwestward, heading for the Aegean Sea. It regained its strength over slightly cooler waters and on October 11, was named Tropical Depression 03AE, the third depression of this season. Over the next 24 hours, the depression saw a significant change in pressure, dropping from 1009 to 998 mbars. It quickly became a Tropical Storm and then a Hurricane the next day. Bilal substained hurricane status, even after moving over the Dodecanese Islands. Over these Islands it hit it's peak of 75 mph, 90 mph gusts, and 997 mbars. Further strengthening was unlikely due to the fact that it was tracking over land and colder seas. On October 15 it finally disapated just south of Larissa, Greece. Hurricane Bilal peaked at Category 1 status, caused $3.5 million dollars in damges, and had 3 facalities. Hurricane Canan Main Article: Hurricane Canan (2018-19) w w w w w w Names Names in italics reaches Hurricane Force winds and names in bold reached Major Hurricane Force winds. * Adile (Used) * Bilal (Used) * Canan (Used) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season Effects Category:Own basins Category:Live seasons